


Short Circuit

by romanticalgirl



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 11-22-06</p>
    </blockquote>





	Short Circuit

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 11-22-06

Kitty strokes the smooth metal surface like a pet. Gentle, caring hands glide over the rougher edges, the bolts and ragged welds. This was someone else’s once, she knows, but now it’s hers. She lowers her face to it, breathing it in and, safely here on the deck without anyone around, she phases slightly, seeing inside her engine.

Tyrol would call her worse than a Cylon if he saw her frakking with his babies, but this one’s hers, adopted and defected to her side. She knows it inside and out – literally and so carefully not to frak the electrical system – and it breathes for her.

“Lockheed!”

She pulls back quickly, steeling herself in more ways than one, her intangibility tingling along her skin. “Yes, Sir, Captain Adama, Sir.”

“Okay, and what did I do to you, Kitty?” He leans against her Viper, and she notices he touches the surface like she does. That’s true test of a pilot that gets the job done – how they treat their bird. Starbuck flies for glory and doesn’t care how many wings she singes on the way, but Lee…well, Apollo knows all about wings made out of wax.

“Sorry, Sir. Apollo.”

“Now, was that so hard?”

She looks him over and thinks about hard and flushes, shaking her head. “No, Sir.”

“Gaeta said you had some theories you wanted to talk to me about.” He nods in the direction of the heart of the ship, his office, the bunkroom, the conference room, and she wonders when she decided she’d follow him. “Something about an electrical storm?”

“In layman’s terms, Sir. Yes.”

“I’m a layman, am I, Pryde?”

She adds that to the list of things she won’t think about in regards to Apollo and smiles. “Unless you have a degree in it, Sir, yes.” She smiles to take the sting out. “Don’t feel bad, Apollo. Not everyone got out of flight school with a degree in electrical engineering and design as well.”

“Tell me why I keep you around again, Pryde?”

“Because I can kick your ass, Sir. Just in more intellectual ways.”


End file.
